


sunlight

by kyou_kan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22591936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyou_kan/pseuds/kyou_kan
Summary: Since the moment Akaashi had first seen him play volleyball, he had always thought Bokuto to be a star. The comparison lasted him through high school — Bokuto always seemed to shine so brightly, and he flew so high that it managed to pry the curtains from the window of Akaashi’s life.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 54





	sunlight

Since the moment Akaashi had first seen him play volleyball, he had always thought Bokuto to be a star. The comparison lasted him through high school — Bokuto always seemed to shine so brightly, and he flew so high that it managed to pry the curtains from the window of Akaashi’s life.

Now that he was in his third year, though, Akaashi found that those curtains were slowly closing once more. He and Bokuto kept in contact after the elder graduated, but it wasn’t quite the same as seeing him.

And once upon a time, maybe Akaashi would have wished to see less of his rambunctious companion; it had proven quite difficult to put up with his capricious tendencies, even in spite of how easily he had come to deal with Bokuto’s infamous downs.

But now that Bokuto had gone off to college, and Akaashi was left to himself, he found that it wasn’t really the same. Not only had he been left to rebuild the team after the third years left — since the good majority, save for Akaashi, Shuichi, and Wataru, had been third years — but Akaashi had been left to take up the mantle of captain; it was a lot of responsibility, and he felt inadequate to hold the title in Bokuto’s place.

Sighing, Akaashi rested his chin on his hand, eyes moving across the words of his homework. With his brain so busy with self-doubts and thoughts of the team he had grown to love, Akaashi was finding it hard to focus on his work.

Maybe he ought to take a break.

He stood up and stretched, revelling in the way his muscles woke up from the movement after what was probably hours of sitting. Grabbing his phone from his nightstand, — where he had left it so that he would not be tempted by it — Akaashi left his room and moved to the kitchen, where he grabbed a glass and filled it with water.

Almost as if it had been made known that Akaashi had stepped away from his homework, his phone buzzed three times in succession from where he had set it on the counter. Akaashi clamped down on his excitement as he picked his phone up and turned the screen on to see that Bokuto had texted him.

“HEY,” the first message read.

Akaashi had to resist the urge to roll his eyes and chuckle at the excited manner of texting.

“Do you wanna hang out for a bit?” asked the second text.

“Like, on your next day off!!” read the third.

Akaashi smiled despite himself and worked on typing out his response.

“Sure,” he wrote. “I’ll be free tomorrow. I’m finishing up my homework tonight.”

Bokuto’s response was, as always, fast enough that it made Akaashi wonder if he had known what the answer would be. “AWESOME!! Let’s go somewhere!!”

“What do you have in mind?” Akaashi typed back.

“Maybe we can stop by this nice little cafe I found a couple of days ago!”

Bokuto had visited a cafe? He didn’t even like coffee.

“I heard one of my classmates talking about how it’s really good, and it made me think that maybe you’d like to check it out with me!”

Oh.

Bokuto had been thinking about him when he had gone to the cafe.

The thought warmed Akaashi’s heart, a welcome feeling in the subtle cold that the winter invited into his home.

“That sounds wonderful,” Akaashi typed, his lips curling into a smile once more.

He let Bokuto celebrate in their messages as he finished his drink and washed his cup.

Once more, Bokuto had found a way to let a little bit of light into Akaashi’s life.

With his mind distracted from his earlier worries, Akaashi went back to his room and worked on finishing his homework. It proved to be easy once his mind was drawn away from his despair.

Once he finished his homework, Akaashi got ready for bed and lay down with his phone in hand.

Chatting a little bit more with Bokuto wouldn’t hurt, right? Besides, they would need to figure out a time to meet.

The next day, Akaashi woke at ten in the morning. He got ready for the day and got something to eat. His nerves buzzed with a feverish excitement at the thought of seeing Bokuto again after a few months of having only texted or spoken on the phone.

Akaashi twisted a lock of his hair, his mind wandering to what Bokuto would think about him when he saw him — would he be surprised at how long Akaashi had let his hair grow? It wasn’t too long; it was just long enough to brush along his eyebrows, but Akaashi still worried that Bokuto would find it strange. What would he think about the glasses?

Suddenly, along with the excited buzzing, Akaashi’s belly was beginning to knot with his anxious thoughts.

As he washed his dishes, Akaashi pushed his nervous thoughts down and reminded himself that Bokuto wouldn’t care about how he looked; he could probably have gone in looking like a homeless person, and Bokuto wouldn’t even bat an eye.

Maybe.

Actually, looking like a homeless person might do nothing beyond making Bokuto worry.

Nonetheless, it was certainly true that Bokuto wouldn’t care about how Akaashi looked right now.

Akaashi sighed, watching as his breath puffed up into the air and dissipated as it drifted away. His feet crunched in the snow beneath him as he shifted his weight from one foot to the other, hands wringing together nervously despite his lack of gloves in this cold weather.

He should have bought some gloves for himself.

Bokuto was late.

Or maybe Akaashi was early.

In any case, this waiting around was killing him, both due to the cold, and due to the way his stomach was doing somersaults in spite of his attempts to calm his nerves.

Just as he thought he was going to pass out from how dizzy he felt, — due to his needless nervousness — Akaashi heard a familiar, welcome voice.

“Akaashi,” Bokuto called, as loud and excitable as ever.

Relief immediately washed over Akaashi; even though they had spoken over the phone just earlier this week, he couldn’t help but to worry that Bokuto might lose his spark. It was a foolish concern, of course, but Akaashi couldn’t help worrying about the possible and impossible alike.

“Bokuto-san,” Akaashi called, albeit quieter than Bokuto, as the other drew closer to him.

As the other drew nearer, he slowed to a trot, and then a walk, until he stopped a little less than a foot away from Akaashi. He studied Akaashi’s face, grin never wavering and eyes twinkling with wonder.

All the while, Akaashi wondered how a person’s appearance could change so little. Bokuto’s hair was shorter, and he had filled out a little bit, but beyond that, he was still just… Bokuto.

“Wow,” Bokuto exclaimed. “You almost look like Tsukki with those glasses on!”

This statement caused Akaashi’s eyebrows to shoot up in surprise.

“Huh?” was all he could muster.

“I’m just kidding!” Bokuto laughed and reached out to grasp Akaashi’s hands, which had come to rest at his sides since he had decided to appear. “But they  _ do _ suit you!”

“Well, I need them to see, so it doesn’t really matter if they suit me or not,” Akaashi quipped, pulling his hands gently from Bokuto’s grasp. “But thank you, anyway.”

Bokuto laughed once more. “I’ve missed you! I could just give you a big hug right now!”

_ I’m surprised you didn’t _ , Akaashi thought with a smile. He opened his arms a small amount, his gaze flitting upward to meet Bokuto’s.

This garnered a tilt of Bokuto’s head at first, confusion dancing in his golden eyes. Then, he inevitably understood the gesture, and with a happy cheer, he moved in to embrace Akaashi tightly.

They stood there like that for a good while; whether it was thirty seconds or one minute, Akaashi didn’t know. But they eventually did pull apart, and Bokuto took hold of one of Akaashi’s hands with a grin.

“Let’s go,” he chirped. “I’ve heard that this cafe is good, but I haven’t had anything from it yet, so I hope you like it!”

Akaashi laughed and allowed Bokuto to lead him to the cafe, the sounds of their conversations and shared laughter dancing through the winter air.

Since the moment Akaashi had first seen him play volleyball, he had always thought Bokuto to be a star. The comparison lasted him through high school.

Now, however, Akaashi was beginning to think that Bokuto was less like a star, and more like sunlight, the biggest and brightest star in the solar system; his mere presence a kiss of comforting warmth, bright enough to bring light into even the darkest corners of a dark room once the curtains have been drawn.

**Author's Note:**

> This thing is really short! I wrote it to get back into writing gear for my other fic ^^" It was for a word prompt, which happened to be sunshine; I asked my sister to give me a character or ship, and she voted for bokuaka! As always, if you enjoyed, please leave a comment and a kudos! The support means so much to me!


End file.
